After
by Mindshift
Summary: It's been five years since the death of King Arthur and the disappearance of Merlin. Under the Queen's rule, magic is no longer outlawed. Albion is united and all is well. Or is it? Set in post-finale canon, Merlin struggles with finding his purpose after the prophesy was fulfilled. When darkness (and an old friend) returns to Camelot, Albion's need is greater then its ever been.
1. Desperate Measures

_Author's Note: For the language of magic I decided to use Welsh (except Sidhe magic, which is Finnish for no other reason than it sounds right to me). However, when Merlin speaks to a dragon it will be in Irish. Most of that is probably super inaccurate and a grammatical nightmare but I made do with what I could. I try to stick with established canon as much as possible but there may be some discrepancies or assumptions that I make in order to further my story line and clarify certain concepts or plots. Most of the characters are established in the canon but there will be a few new ones. My story picks up a bit after the series leaves off for the most part so spoilers all. Keep in mind that the characters will have had some development in the time between then and when my story takes place, so some of the characters (mainly Merlin) will have some major personality changes for various reasons. It will be a bit of a darker story in comparison to canon, and I am not very nice to my character; fair warning. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Merlin does not belong to me.  
><em>

Chapter One- Desperate Measures

A screeching owl burst from the canopy of a nearby tree, disturbed by the sudden explosion of hooves sprinting along the rundown path. The two horses ran as though perused by a great fire, taking cues from their tense riders. The constant pounding of the frantic hoof beats and his sleepless state almost lulled Leon into a trance, but the hunched figure he held close to his chest kept him alert and motivated as they road together. He pulled it closer, and a small moan of pain came from her. He recalled Gaius's words from before they departed.

"There is nothing I can do to help her; she is too far gone. However... I may know someone who can."

Everyone knew of the great sorcerer; a wizened old warlock called Emrys who had single-handedly turned the tide during the battle of Camlann. He was a legend, but he hadn't been heard from since that day, and his whereabouts were unknown. Or so Leon thought until Gaius reluctantly told the knights where to find him. Desperate times, he thought.

"You must ride out immediately. Go to the lake of Avalon and he will find you from there. Only he can save her now."

"How do you know of this, Gaius?" Percival inquired.

"Let's just say, He's an old friend who kept in touch."

The whinny of Percival's horse as its reins were pulled back interrupted Leon's thoughts.

"We're here." Percival whispered in an ominous tone. At the end of the road they dismounted their horses and took in the sight before them. The black lake glistened in the moonlight, a great expanse of water churning in the wind that whipped the cloaks of the knights and howled through the trees. A large island was visible in the center of the lake, with a soaring monument that protruded from the thick wood. Leon slowly carried the hooded woman from the horse and leaned her against a nearby tree. She let loose a small whimper as he set her down and let her hood drop to her shoulders. "We made it Gwen. You're going to be okay. I promise."

She smiled weakly at him, but did not reply. She no longer had the strength for that.

He grasped her hand encouragingly, and then stood to address the other knight. "We should make camp. Gaius said Emrys should find us, but I don't know long we'll have to wait."

They silently agreed and got to work on creating a small fire under the shelter of the trees. Percival started off to the horses to feed them and brush them down; they had ridden hard that day. The white horse that he had ridden nickered in greeting as he approached. He retrieved some oats for a treat and enjoyed a moment of silent companionship with the horse. A small rustle in the bushes behind Percival made the horse flicker its ears and give a nervous snort. Percival slowly and quietly drew his sword without turning around, as he secured the horses reigns with his free hand. Leon seemed not to have noticed the noise, or if he did, he showed no sign of alarm. He waited for a moment, listening and ready.

He heard another rustle, this time closer behind him. His sword flew as he spun around, turning to face the mysterious attacker. A hooded man stood before him, hand outstretched and palm open, just inches away from the tip of his sword.

"Why are you here?" A strangely familiar voice from under the hood asked calmly. It was unsettling to Percival how calm and in control the man seemed to think he was, considering who held the sword. He couldn't quite place where he knew the voice from until the man dropped his hood and asked again. "Answer me. Why are you here?"

"M…Merlin?" Percival had not noticed Leon approach behind him until he spoke up.

Merlin looked between the two knights and after a moment, recognition flashed in his lightening blue eyes. He dropped his outstretched hand. "Sir Leon, Sir Percival. Why have you come here?"

"You're dead." Percival replied dryly, his sword still pointed. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I know, it's a long…" Merlin began. But he was interrupted by a low moan from Gwen. He quickly maneuvered around Percival's sword, and before the knight could react, Merlin bent down to examine her. "She is injured, and very weak." He pulled aside her cloak to reveal a blood soaked bandage around her chest. "Who did this?" He hissed angrily.

Leon flinched at the sight of her wound. "We don't know. Gaius sent us here to find the sorcerer Emrys. He seems to think he might be able to help her." Percival glared at Leon for revealing so much, but Leon ignored him and added, "Do you know where we can find him?"

Merlin only stood and responded "Come with me. Leave the horses though; you won't need them and we shouldn't be gone long."

The Knights quickly packed up camp, but left the horses tied. They followed Merlin to the shore, Leon carrying Gwen in his arms. Merlin raised his hand toward the water and spoke firmly. "_Codiad Cwch_." For a moment his eyes glistened gold, and the water began to bubble where his hand pointed. A small boat just big enough for the four of them emerged from the water. It was of simple design, circular and made of wood. There were no paddles in sight.

The knights gasped in surprise, but said nothing. There would be time for that later. They hastily boarded the boat, and Merlin once again raised his hand pointing in the direction of the island. "_fynd ymlaen_."

The boat smoothly moved forward. Merlin turned his attention to the two knights beside him, allowing the boat to navigate itself. He stared at them expectantly, waiting for them to speak first.

After a few silent moments, Leon spoke up. "You have magic." He stated.

"Yes." Merlin answered simply.

Leon paused a moment to consider, then continued. "You must have been learning from Emrys all these years. That would explain your disappearance. Will he be meeting us on the island?"

Merlin's lips raised slightly in a weak smile. "Not exactly." He answered.

"Why don't you give us a straight explanation then?" Percival snapped, breaking his previous silence. He crossed his arms and huffed impatiently.

"Emrys is the name the druids gave to me. The old sorcerer is a guise I used when I needed to do magic publicly." He explained

Percival gave a sharp laughed and raised his brow in disbelief, but Leon only nodded, as if he would believe anything after Merlin's display of magic. It was a strange thing to have the beliefs he held of someone be so utterly wrong. They spent the rest of the journey in silence.

It didn't take long for the boat to reach the rocky shore of the island, but by then dawn was almost upon them. Morning mist twirled and hugged he rocks, and slowly floated over the thick. The forest floor was thick with tangled underbrush, but a small path, hardly more than a game trail, carved its way from the shore deep into the woods. One by one, they exited the boat. Once Leon lifted Gwen out the boat, Merlin spoke up.

"Once we enter the woods, you must be absolutely silent. Whatever you do, do not leave the path. We need to take her to the center of the island, where I will attempt to heal her using a very ancient magic. However, the Sidhe who live here are not going to be happy about that, so as soon as I am finished be ready to run. Understand?"

The knights nodded silently, and followed Merlin as he started up the path. The silence was eerie; not even birdsong could be heard. It was as if the entire island was holding its breath. Twigs and branches reached out at them menacingly. At some points, the path was almost too narrow for Percival's large body and for Leon who carried the barely conscious Gwen, but Merlin's slim figure navigated past the brush easily, as if the path were made for him. Maybe it was, thought Leon to himself.

Finally, they reached a large clearing. It was a perfect circle, with the massive monument rising up from the center. The underbrush was entirely cleared away including any grass, and only a dirt surface remained.

Merlin motioned for Leon to place Gwen at the foot of the monument, and then for the knights to stand back. He kneeled over her and placed both his hands over her wound. He began to chant.

"korjaus haavoittaansä! Poista epäpuhtaus! Antavat elämälle!" His eyes glowed gold, and a blue light enveloped Gwen. The knights started towards her as she began to scream, but Merlin warned them not to interfere with a sweep of his hand and a terse head shake. She quieted, and the light began to fade away from her. A single shard of metal hung suspended above her wound, still slightly glowing. Merlin grabbed it out of the air, and motioned for Leon to grab her.

"Run!" he shouted.


	2. Hold Your Breath

_Sorry about taking so long to write this chapter, it's been a pretty crazy week. This is my first time writing anything like this, and I am also new to fanfiction, so bear with me, it's going to be an interesting experience.- Edit- Whoa! sorry about the technical difficulty. It will soon become apparent that I have no idea what I am doing when it comes to computers!_

_Praise be to BBC who owns Merlin unlike the mortal me. Souls for the BBC gods._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Hold Your Breath<p>

"Run!"

Hundreds of tiny shrieking blue forms burst from the tower as Merlin and the knights raced to the path. Percival swatted at the forms that got too close, but where his gloves touched the creatures, the leather burnt and singed. He cried out when a searing pain hit him in the back of his leg, probably a creature, but he kept running. He felt more pain in his back. "Merlin!" He called.

" _Gwthio!_" Merlin shouted, momentarily turning to face the knights and the creatures behind him. A large _Thump_ sounded, as the creatures were pushed back by an invisible barrier, but it quickly dissipated and the fairies continued their chase. They tore down the path, this time with no care into being quiet. Branches tore at their cloaks and whipped their faces; the forest itself seemed to be pressing in on them and holding them back.

When they reached the edge of the forest, they sprinted to the boat, and jumped in as quickly as they could. As soon as the boat left the shore, the blue creatures stopped suddenly and retreated back into the forest before the group could exhale.

"Well that was easy." Leon commented dryly, inspecting the many burns on his arms and shoulders. The creatures had even burnt through the chainmail. "I take it those were the 'She' things you mentioned."

"Sidhe." Merlin corrected. "And yes. They don't take too kindly to me harnessing their magic. But it had to be done. I need to check on her wound." He moved over to Gwen's sleeping form and moved aside her cloak. The wound was still present, but it no longer looked festered and it seemed to be weeks old rather than days. It would still leave a nasty scar. "We were just in time. She will live."

The knights both breathed a sigh of relief. Leon watched the soft rise and fall of her shoulders for a while, as if to convince himself that she was still okay. "Why was it necessary? Aren't you supposed to be some kind of great sorcerer on you own?"

"I am strong, but not that strong." Merlin held up the shard he had removed from Gwen, partly folded in his cloak. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's just a piece of the blade that injured her." Leon responded.

"It's much more than that. This is from a blade forged in a dragon's breath, which takes a magic more ancient than the dragon's to thwart. I've seen this type of injury up close only once before." Merlin cut a strip of cloth from his shirt sleeve, wrapped the shard in it, and stuffed it into his pocket. "If I'm not mistaken, this was the same sword that Mordred wielded in the battle of Camlann. It was the sword that killed Arthur."

"How can you be sure?" Leon's face was lit with alarm

"I… I just feel it. It's hard to explain. I suppose you could say I am the closest thing to an expert there is on dragons. We will find out for sure when we get back to shore. Once we pack up the horses I will take you to my dwelling. She needs some proper rest and shelter"

After the boat touched shore, the knights left to pack the horses with Gwen still unconscious in tow. Merlin waved his hand and let the boat slowly sink back into the lake, releasing his magic on it.

He looked back at the knights, waiting on their horses, and waved them forward. "Follow me"

Merlin led them off of the main road and into the sparse forest that surrounded the lake. As they rode, Leon lost himself in thought. He had no idea what to expect of Merlin's "dwelling". They were obviously not headed towards any established villages, so he could only assume that he had been alone. But why and where?

They hadn't been riding long when Merlin led them to a small clearing. "Tie your horses here for now. They will not be comfortable any closer. I will place a protecting spell to keep predators away."

"Why wouldn't they be comfortable?" Leon inquired as he dismounted the horse, and carefully slip Gwen into his arms.

Merlin pursed his lips for a moment and considered. "I suppose I should warn you. I haven't been completely alone all these years, and my companion doesn't usually take well to strangers." He gave a quick smile and added, "Or horses."

Before the knights could question him further, Merlin raised his hands began to speak strange words that Leon had to assume were part of a spell. For a moment, a glossy dome was visible around the clearing, but it quickly disappeared.

"This way." Merlin waved for them to follow dismissing the questioning looks he was receiving from the knights.

The sun was high in the sky by the time merlin silently motioned for them to stop. Leon felt a flash of relief, he wasn't sure he could carry Gwen any further, and his exhaustion was finally catching up to him. He set her down and began to take in their surroundings. They stood opposite the mouth of a large cave. A small stream weaved its way from the center of the menacing maw.

Leon's thoughts were interrupted by a rhythmic _Thump_ from above them. A deafening roar caused him to instinctively draw his sword in unison with Percival. Another _Thump. _An immense beast dropped down from the skies and landed in between them and the cave. Recognition flashed in Leon's mind; it was Morgana's white dragon.

He was much larger then Leon remembered from the great battle, and his body was far less twisted and strange. Leon almost admired the regal beauty of the beast, but the fierce snarl woke him and he brandished his sword.

"Aithusa! Tá siad cairde. Ná ionsaí" Merlin jumped in front of the great beast, and much to the knights suprize, reached out and grabbed the dragon's snout. The dragon instantly quieted and changed its stance. It folded its outstretched wings, and untensed his large rippling muscles. Merlin gave him a familial stroke on his nose and let him go. The dragon huffed and took of, flying away faster then anything Leon had ever seen.

Merlin turned to the knights and shrugged. "I couldn't abandon her, she was alone and hurt and it was my fault and my responsibility. So I took her in, and have been working at healing the damage that Morgona and others had inflcted, physical and otherwise. It's been a long proccess. She still cannot speak, but she understands much more then she used to and can convey some emotions with her mind. And her physical afflictions are far less pronounced. She has done well." He gave a small but pridefull smile.

"That.. is your _'__companion'_?" Leon was almost too stunned to speak.

Merlin smiled again at their dumbstruck expressions. He was sure that the knights had enough to take in already. "Come, we should get inside. I am sure you are exhausted; it's been a long morning."

"Why don't I take her for a while Leon? You look tired." Percival mumbled.

"No. I'll be okay, I would rather take her." Leon glanced at his fellow knight with concern. He was being quiet, even more so then usual. Something was definitely wrong, but Leon dismissed it for another time; Gwen was priority.

They followed along a stone path into the cave that ran alongside the stream. Leon was shocked. He couldn't believe that the young man had been living this way for five years; alone in a cave with no one but a dragon to keep company. No wonder he seemed a bit stranger than usual. His mannerisms and speech were just slightly off, like he was unpracticed, and now Leon knew why.

The cave grew darker as they traveled further in, until they came upon a fork in the path. To the left the stream continued into the blackness, but to the right an opening presented itself. Merlin whispered, "_Coryn o olau_". His eyes flashed gold as a small orb of light appeared in his hands, illuminating the path before them. He led them into the opening, which seemed just large enough for a dragon like Aithusa to enter. Leon absently wondered how long it would take for the dragon to outgrow the hole, and whether or not the dragon actually lived with merlin in this section. Candle light flickered in the distance, and then the path opened to a large circular room.

It seemed surprisingly cozy for a cave. The transition between the floors and the walls was slight, so it gave the impression of being in a very large nest. Dripping candles on stands littered the room, and tables cluttered with books and strange ingredients were strewn about. In the far corner, a large pile cloth was piled into a strange indent in the floor that Leon assumed to be where the dragon must sleep. A large bed was barely visible behind some of the tables. Books and scrolls were clustered in every place imaginable. In the center of the room, a misty white crystal sat on an ornate stand.

"Sorry 'bout the mess" Merlin mumbled, suddenly self-conscious about people seeing how he lived. He quickly straightened some papers sitting on a table, then realized the futility and dropped them. He motioned for Leon to set Gwen on his bed.

Percival sat down at a table and began a closer examination the burns on his arms. They were fairly minor, and better then he had originally thought. Merlin noticed and tossed him a salve from one of the tables stocked with colourful vials. "This will help with the pain; use as much as you need."

Leon declined the salve with a wave of his hand and began to explore around the room, glancing at the book titles and papers that were scattered. Leon noticed some expertly done sketches scattered in a pile; Faces; many familiar, but some not. Arthur, Gawain, Elyan, Lancelot, a young woman with a loving smile contrasting a dirt-covered face, an older woman and man together that Leon assumed were Merlin's parents. Even Morgana and Mordred were featured; their flashing gold eyes the only touch of colour. He had no idea that Merlin was such an artist. Then again, he supposed that it could have been done with magic.

"All those I couldn't save" Leon jumped when Merlin spoke; He hadn't noticed him approach.

"So you lived here, all alone, for five years." Leon searched his face, but Merlin avoided his gaze and nodded once. "Why?"

Merlin met his gaze. "What else could I do? My destiny as Arthur's protector was finished, so I took on my duty to watch over his grave and wait for the next prophecy to begin."

"The next prophecy?"

Merlin grew distant and wondered over to the crystal in the center. His hands hovered over the side of it reverently. Leon thought he saw a black blur flash in it, and Merlin's eyes glowed gold. "All the signs are pointing to it. It's like the very land is holding its breath. Something is coming; something big."

Leon shivered, and then felt a flash of anger. "So what is the plan then? Hide out here like a coward until this thing comes knocking at your door?"

Merlin frowned. "No. I think I will return with you once Gwen awakens." He held up the shard. "This was indeed of Aithusa's making; she recognized it when she approached us. The location of this sword was supposed to have died with Morgana, but apparently someone is using it and I would like to find out who. This person could have something to do with what is to come, and that I can't ignore. We will leave as soon as she wakes."

* * *

><p><em>If your reading this far thanks for sticking with me! Please review and let me know what you think!<em>


	3. Awakening

_*Peeks out from behind a rock* Heeeeey…. Please don't hate me for waiting so long to update. Once again life decided to push me to the ground and start beating me with a stick so I haven't been able to write as much as I'd like. This one is super short but it's been so long since the last update I felt the need to publish SOMETHING, so here have some Gwen POV. I actually never planned to do a Gwen POV but it just kind of came to me today; it seemed to fit. _

_Merlin is not mine blah blah blah disclaimer blah blah blah_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Awakening<p>

The first thing Gwen noticed as she opened her eyes was how bumpy and rough the ceiling looked, almost as if she was in some sort of cave. The second was the smell, a wonderful aroma that reminded her of warmth and comfort, perhaps some sort of soup. The third was that she was pain free. _Am I dead?_ She wondered to herself. The lack of pain and the pleasant smell lent to the idea that she was in some kind of happy afterlife, but the ceiling confused her. She struggled to remember how she could have got there. The last thing she remembered was a masked man shoving a sword into her chest. She flinched at the memory. She must be dead. She wiggled her fingers and toes, and took inventory of her body, making sure it was all there. Everything seemed to be functioning fine. She tried to sit up, but a wave of exhaustion over took her and made her efforts futile.

"How are you feeling?" A familiar voice asked. It took her a moment to place it. _Merlin!_ She realized. He appeared in her sights, smiled warmly, and helped her sit up against the pillows.

"Exhausted" She answered slowly. "and a little confused. Wasn't I injured?" Her hand reached up to her chest, where there should have been a wound, but she only felt a bumpy scar that seemed to be a month or so old. "Odd… I don't feel any pain."

"Interesting... It's good to see you finally awake." Merlin retrieved a bowl of soup and handed it to her. "Here, you will need your strength for the return."

"Where are we?" She asked as she took the cave. She noticed Percival was asleep on a chair nearby and Leon on a sleeping roll beside her bed.

"A short distance from the lake of Avalon. Your men brought you here hoping that Emrys would heal you." Merlin gave a half smile.

She nodded and gave a brief laugh in understanding. She had known his identity as Emrys since the aftermath of Camlann, but had not shared this secret with even her most trusted knights and advisors. She wished she had been awake to see the look on their faces when they discovered that the great sorcerer was none other than Arthur's old idiot servant. _Arthur. _Suddenly a dull pain flooded her chest, and she felt the guilt rise and colour her cheeks. She always felt that way when she thought of him lately.

As she ate her soup, which tasted even better then it smelled, she watched as Merlin carefully woke the two men up. "Ready your things, we will be leaving shortly." He told them as they grumbled about being woken. "Gwen is awake." That woke them both as Leon jumped up to check on her.

"I'm fine." She muttered as he looked on her with concern. When he gave her a look of disbelief she added, "Just a little tired that's all."

Merlin flitted around the room, tossing various items into a satchel that seemed suspiciously small and empty for how much he had already placed inside. He gathered various books and strange jars and stuffed them into the bag. Gwen noted how strangely agile the man seemed to be as he gracefully moved about the room, lost in his preparations, especially considering his infamy as the clumsy idiot back in Camelot. She watched as he approached a strange crystal in the middle of the room, it was shaped like a large jagged egg. He seemed to hesitate a moment, then he wrapped the crystal in the cloth it sat on, and dropped it into his satchel, which showed no visible signs of being full. Seeing this, Gwen concluded that the satchel had to be enchanted to fit so much into such a small space.

Leon spoke up. "My Queen, I do not want to bother you while you are feeling so tired, however..." He hesitated.

Gwen knew what he was going to ask. "You want to know if I saw my attacker." She answered for him.

He nodded eagerly. "We found you unconscious and injured in your chambers, but we were unable to find any signs of an intruder. We took you to Gaius, who told us how to find Emrys to heal you." Leon shot a nervous glance at Merlin.

"I knew about Merlin, Leon, I've known his identity since Camlann. You have nothing to fear from him." Gwen explained apologetically. "And I saw my attacker, but he wore a strange mask and a heavy cloak. I could not make anything else out. I was pacing around my chambers, thinking about the upcoming council meeting, when he appeared out of nowhere and stabbed me with a strange looking sword, and that's all I remember." She shivered at the memory; it was not something that she wanted to dwell on.

Leon reached out and grabbed her hand to comfort her. Merlin noticed this and eyed them suspiciously, while Gwen flushed.

Merlin shouldered the satchel and waited patiently as Leon helped Gwen up and supported her. "Can you walk?" Leon asked her. She nodded, but continued to hold onto him for support as the five of them started out of the cave.

Merlin gave her a rueful smile and said, "It's time for us to return home."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!<em>


	4. Home

_This update was A LOT sooner thanks to a random sleepless night and a little encouragement from my boy! I'm trying to make my POV's more focused and not jump around so much… but it will probably jump around a bit anyways, can't help myself! I apologize ahead of time for the minor Gwen/Leon undertones but I promise it won't be super prominent if you are not into slash. At this point I suppose it's fairly obvious most of the characters are very OOC. And yes at one point I WILL address what got stuck up Percy's butt but that will have to wait for another chapter. Heehee. Hope you enjoy…_

_Disclaimer: My psychologist says I don't own Merlin but he knows nothing...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Home<p>

The journey home felt both longer and shorter for Leon. It felt longer because they had to constantly stop for Gwen to rest and shorter because they didn't feel every second ticking away at her life. When they came to the meadow where Merlin had hid the horses, they found a third horse happily grazing along with the knight's two. Merlin explained that it was a wild horse that he had "called" with his magic for the ride, and that he would release it upon arriving at their destination. He mounted the horse with ease and rode bareback.

Leon wondered out-loud how he could stand to ride bareback for such an extended period, but Merlin only laughed and said, "Once you have ridden a dragon, ridding bareback on a horse is nothing. Also, I did grow up on a farm, and it wouldn't be the first time I've used magic to prevent the discomfort of a hard ride."

While they rode, Merlin only broke the silence to ask for the knight's and Gwen to continue to keep his identity as Emrys a secret for the time being; it was important for him to keep a low profile while looking into Gwen's attacker. They all agreed that it was for the best, but Gwen added, "When we arrive though, it is very important that you are open about being a sorcerer."

"Yes, I know about your current policies on keeping track of the magic users in Camelot, I can't say I like the idea but if it allows me to practice magic without being burnt at the stake, I am willing to make some compromises. Perhaps, if you must say something about my whereabouts, you could suggest that I was an apprentice to Emrys." Merlin sighed.

The ban on magic had been lifted a year or so after Arthur's passing, but there were still challenges magic user's faced, most of which stemmed from discrimination and suspicion from the rest of the population. Keeping track of magic users was a way to keep an eye out for dark magic and misuse of it, but it needed to be handled in a way that didn't create more problems. The solution was to create a council of trusted sorcerers specifically designed to deal with the use and misuse of magic in Camelot, and to have all sorcerers "declare" the use of magic beforehand when in the city to the council, and in turn the city guards. Any sorcerer using magic without the proper "declaration" papers could face charges and imprisonment for an amount of time appropriate to the offense. Some forms of magic were still banned, such as dark magic (necromancy, death curses, etc.) and any sort of fraudulent magic (fake currency and forgery), but to the discretion of the council. Merlin understood the terms and their reasons, but something about the council put him off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but for some reason he didn't trust their leader, an older sorcerer that went by the name Bendigeid. It was that lack of trust that made him hesitant to disclose his abilities.

The gates of Camelot were a welcome sight for the exhausted party. They all kicked their horses into a gallop as they anxiously raced to finish their journey.

Merlin apprehensively donned his hood as they slowed to approach the gates. He felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia as they passed into the great city and trotted along the familiar streets, making their way to the large citadel that loomed above them, as he once did often with his master many years ago.

When they reached the steps to the citadel, they were greeted by a group of servants waiting to take the horses. Leon dismounted and helped Gwen down as a servant steadied the tired horse. Percival grimly handed his reigns to another servant as he jumped down.

Once Merlin dismounted, he addressed the servant who came to collect his horse. "She will follow you without reigns. Give her a good rub down, feed her and give her water, but then you must take her outside the gates and release her into the woods. Do you understand?"

The servant responded with a puzzled look, but Leon gave him a nod and added, "Do as he says Ethan."

Ethan nodded and gave the strange horse a nervous pat, directing it to follow him toward the stables with the other horses.

"Let's get Gwen to Anwyn. She will want to give her a look-over." Leon led her up the steps as she leaned on his for support.

"Anwyn?" Merlin inquired as he followed. "Who is that? Shouldn't we bring her to Gaius?"

Leon gave him a strange look. "I though you said someone was keeping you informed? Gaius stepped down from his responsibilities as Court Physician last year, and his apprentice took over. He still lives there, but he only helps when he is feeling up to it. He is getting old Merlin."

Merlin frowned. He remembered Gaius briefly mentioning an apprentice, but he hadn't said anything about stepping down or feeling ill. He was probably too proud to admit it, thought Merlin. Also, the fact that his successor was a woman surprised him, not that he thought a woman couldn't do the job; it was just an uncommon occurrence for a woman to be trained as a physician.

Percival excused himself and left them as they made their way to the physician's quarters, which Merlin knew like the back of his hand. It was strange for him to be back; so much had changed since he had last stepped through the threshold of the place he once called his home, both in his home and in him.

When they burst through the door, it was Gaius who greeted them. He motioned for Gwen to sit on the bed for him to examine.

"Where is Anwyn?" Leon asked.

"She is out collecting some more herbs, I'm afraid. I know it's usually the assistant's job, but I am getting a little old for gallivanting through the woods." Gaius laughed good-heartedly. Just then he noticed Merlin standing just in the doorway, eyes wide. "Merlin…" He gasped.

Merlin opened his mouth, but no sounds came out. Gaius rushed forward and crushed him into a warm hug. Merlin laughed at the old man's display of affection, glad for his forgiving nature. "Sorry I've been gone so long." He managed, as he pulled away from the hug.

Gaius only smiled and gave him a pat on the arm. "You are here now, that's all that matters. Although I am a little surprised to see you returned with them. What brought you back?"

Merlin's eyes darkened. "Arthur would want me to be here, to protect his family. This isn't over yet."

"Indeed. The attacker has not yet been found." Gaius turned his attention to Gwen began to examine her wound. "Amazing… It seems that the wound has completely closed up and there are no longer any signs of internal damage. All that's left is this scar, but I think that it will be difficult to remove with even magic. You are stuck with it I'm afraid."

Gwen smiled. "I don't mind. Thanks to Merlin, I still have my life."

"Yes, you were very lucky." Gaius glanced back at him with pride. "I think that you should all return to your chambers though, just looking at you two boys is making me tired." He laughed.

Gwen nodded and added, "Merlin, I'll have a servant set you up a room in the guest quarters, and send a messenger with your papers shortly. Have a good rest, you have certainly earned it."

"And you as well your Majesty. Leon. Gaius." Merlin gave a quick bow as the servant that the nearby guard had summoned came to collect him.

The guest suite was lavish and comfortable. It only took the servant a minute to let it out, as it had only been a week or so at most since its last occupants left to return to whatever kingdom they came from. The main attraction of the room was a large wooden bed with an ornate canopy that stood in the center of the left side, surrounded by a large wardrobe and scattered bedside tables. In the middle of the room an open balcony gave way to a gorgeous view of the city outstretched before him, the sunset casting a beautiful red hue over the misty rooftops. On the right side of the room, a table and chairs with a simple fruit setting sat opposite a welcoming fireplace and a simple cozy chair with a pillow.

Merlin remembered at first finding it strange that the guest suites were often finer than even the king's quarters, but then he had realized that it was simply a gesture of respect and hospitality from the king for the guests to have the finest quarters in the castle. He made a mental note to request a desk to be brought in in place of the table set for him to work and study.

He slowly slipped off his cloak and strung it onto one of the chairs carelessly. He yawned and began to undress when a shy knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." He called as he slipped his shirt back on quickly. He spied a young messenger boy peeking into the room from behind the door. He smiled. "What can I do for you?"

The boy nervously handed him a thick piece of parchment, and added, "I was told to let you know to bring this document to the Council of Sorcerers this evening after your meal in order for it to be signed and officiated, and Her Majesty the Queen has requested your presence for supper in an hour." He darted away before Merlin could ask him anymore questions.

Merlin sighed, he had hoped to sleep for a while and then have a quiet meal to himself for the evening, but there was no getting out of a dinner request from the queen. He sat on the chair by the fire and examined the document.

_I _ Hereby declare the use of sorcery. I understand the laws of unacceptable and forbidden use of magic, as outlined by the Council of Sorcerers, and do hereby swear to uphold them and report any use of forbidden magic that I may witness or suspect. I will willingly submit this document to any official guard or knight who may ask it of me to testify that I have the permission of the Council of Sorcerers to practice magic. I understand that the failure to do so may result in imprisonment. I am under no obligation to submit this document to any other person under any other circumstance. _

_Sorcerer Signature__

_Council Representative____

_Sounds reasonable_, he thought to himself, although he didn't like the idea of needing "permission" to practice his magic. He was not looking forward to meeting with the council, not only because of his dislike for the leader, but also he feared that one of them may recognize him for who he really was, the great warlock Emrys. He also worried that they may test his power or demand knowledge due to his alleged apprenticeship. He just had to make it through the evening, than he could begin to work on his investigation into Gwen's attack in peace. He just had to make it through the evening.

Merlin sat across from Gwen in the dining hall. They both ate in silence as various servants flitted around them.

Merlin watched her thoughtfully, trying to decide how to address the questions he had for her. Finally he broke the silence.

"So… Leon huh?"

Gwen gave a startled cough into her napkin. She glanced at her servants. "Leave us." She ordered. She watched expectantly as the servants immediately set down the wine pitchers and left. She turned to Merlin. "It's not what you think."

Merlin raised an eyebrow in an excellent impression of Gaius.

"We're not… He's not… courting me or anything like that. Quite simply, he gives me a certain level of companionship. I am sure that he loves me, in his own way, and has since we were children, growing up together in his family's household. Sometimes it is nice… just to be loved. It's been a lonely five years."

"But you do not love him?" Merlin guessed.

"No… no, of course not. How could I? After everything? After _him_?" Gwen's eyes began to fill with angry tears and her voice began to break. "But he's gone, and he's never coming back. And now I have to run _his_ kingdom alone. Is it _really_ such a surprise that I have tried to move on? I need to feel again. I need to breathe again, but I can't. After everything I can't even breathe because I keep looking for him beside me when I wake in the morning. After five years I still wake up and hope he will be there. So I let Leon in. The boy who always loved me even though he knows I will never love him back. Just so that when I wake in the morning and someone is beside me, there is a moment, just a moment, where I can pretend it is my Arthur, my king." She covered her face as sobs shook her body.

Merlin reached across the table, and put his hand on her arm to comfort her. "It's alright Gwen. You do not have to explain it to me, I will not judge you."

She looked up and gave a soft smile as she futilely tried to stem the tears rolling down her face. "Thank you Merlin, you have always been a good friend to me; more so than I deserve."

Merlin shook his head. "You deserve so much more Guinevere. You deserve your king back."

Gwen laughed sadly. "I can only dream."

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Another chapter down! Sorry for the sadness, It kind of just all came out in one short burst of Gwen angst. Poor Gwen. Anyways... Thanks for sticking with me! Review please!<em>


End file.
